Self Conclusion
by Anarchy-my-love
Summary: He wanted her to think it over, to really think about what she wanted to do. PruHun. Talk of Suicide. Human AU.


**Self Conclusion**

**Pairing: PruHun or Gilbert/Elizaveta**

**Warning: Talk of suicide.**

**A/N: I am hoping to update Bitter Sweet soon. Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this one. I don't own Hetalia and this fic is based off a song by The Spill Canvas. I also don't own that. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>The rock tumbled down the cliff wall, completing it's' descent with a small splash. It was barely audible over the red-eyed mans' mumbling as he paced the cliff, running his hand through his hair. His mind made up, he was going to do it. There was really nothing left for him in this world, no one seemed to care that he was around. His brother was always busy dealing with the family business to notice he was around or not and his best friends, well, they had started families and he rarely saw them.<p>

He was the third wheel that nobody needed nor wanted. He kicked another rock down and sat on the edge dangling his feet over, just staring into the abyss. Leaning over, he closed his eyes fully intending to let go and be done with it; that is when he heard the footsteps. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet, standing with his hands behind his back, trying to look as if he was peering to the other side of the cliff.

Whoever it was stood behind him, clearing their throat, "E-excuse me sir but I am afraid you are in my way. You see, I had plans to die tonight and well, I can't really jump if you are standing there." At the sound of a young woman's voice, he turned around only to see emerald eyes filled with such pain and sorrow that he had to look away. He noticed the tear stains on her cheeks and the disheveled look that was all about her. It was heartbreaking even if he didn't know her.

"I-I know you are going to say it's not right but I just…." she trailed off and looked away from him. It was so hard to describe everything that she had been through. The fights, the tears, losing her family; it was all too much for her finally plus she didn't have anyone she was close with. Her death wouldn't be a significant one. The man she married had divorced her for her another, she had been alone ever since. She thought they were happy together and she blamed herself for not seeing the signs that he wasn't happy. She blamed herself for a lot of things.

"Excuse me miss, I know you don't know who you are talking to but do you know what you just said to me?" he asked, knowing full well what she meant. He wanted her to think it over, to really think about what she wanted to do. Even though he had just been contemplating it himself, it hit him like a ton of bricks when she had told him her plans.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me!" She said the anger clear in her tone and by the glare she was giving him. She was right, why did he care? She was just another human who wanted release, like him. But there was something about her that made him stop and think, maybe this was the reason he was here tonight. This girl, no, this woman had everything to live for, yet here she was trying to kill herself.

"I know. But I was hoping to change that soon," he pushed a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear and smiled softly. "I'm Gilbert." He stated simply, watching her reaction as he held out his hand. Her hand was warm in his palm and she shook her head as she released his hand.

"You make it sound so easy, Gilbert. So easy to keep on living but tell me how to seize the day, when everything inside me has died. I have nothing to live for, no one would care if I was gone, and I am a nobody." Sighing, she took a long look at the cliff, "I'm Elizaveta. Most people call me Eliza."

"Trust me, Eliza. I know your legs are pleading to leap but," he was taking a big risk asking her this and an even bigger risk for himself but something about her, it made him feel needed. Even if she didn't say it, he hadn't felt like this about anyone before; love at first sight does strange things to people. "But what?" she asked, looking up at him contemplating the same thing he was. This man, there was something about him that just made her want to smile and be happy again. Maybe, just maybe, this was their fate to meet like this.

"But instead of dying, how about you come and stay with me?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He watched her eyes flicker with surprise as she smacked his chest lightly, "Are you crazy? You don't even know me!" Her voice was incredulous, how could this man even consider that? She was a stranger, nothing more to him but he cared enough to stop her, didn't he? Maybe she should consider his offer; it was a chance she was willing to take.

"I thought I already told I hope I can get to know you. I…..don't know I have this feeling that this is the reason we are both here. So, we could meet." He looked away shyly, knowing he probably didn't stand a chance. "I would be lying if I said things would not get rough but I promise I will try my hardest. Seeing you here, made me be able to feel something for the first time in a long time. I know it's not a lot but to me it's something."

With a slow nod of her head, "Alright, you win Gilbert. But I swear if you hurt me I will leap. I will toss myself from these very cliffs, you won't see it coming, and I promise you." It was an empty threat but she needed to say it, it was like a warning for him. She looked at him and was surprised when he pulled her closer and whispered, "Eliza, I will do my best not to hurt you but I am only human and cannot say I won't. I just hope that you will let me explain before you do anything drastic." Hugging her tightly, he kissed her forehead and for the first time, felt like he was where he was meant to be. She could feel the tears sliding her cheeks as she snaked her arms around him; this man was something else and she was glad he had been here.

They pulled apart and he tilted her chin to give her a soft kiss. Everything about this felt right as he pulled away and ran his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping the tears off. She gave him a weak smile as they interlaced their fingers together and walked away, not once looking back. Instead of end, they had a beginning and that is what they both needed; a new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. See you next time~**


End file.
